emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Roc
Roc is Emile/Blair's Archen in Pokémon White. He was the fourth Pokémon to join his team. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple While Emile was exploring parts of the Relic Castle, a female backpacker had a Cover Fossil and a Plume Fossil and gave Emile the choice of taking one of them. While Emile praised Tirtouga—obtainable from reviving the Cover Fossil—in its own right, he chose the Plume Fossil. He then backtracked yet again to Nacrene City in order to revive the Plume Fossil into Archen, whom he then announced as the fourth member of his White team. After checking his stats, he gave him the Eviolite to hold and switched him to the front of the party in place of Haywire. Episode 18: Resorting to Violence Archen had his inaugural battle against Backpacker Keane on Route 4, defeating his Darumaka with an Ancient Power attack that raised all of his stats, demonstrating that Archen was just as lucky as his three predecessors. Ironically, Keane asked if Archen was Emile's favorite Pokémon after he lost. Afterward, Archen defeated a trainer and a wild Sandile in the Desert Resort, after which Emile switched Ottawa to the front of the party in his place. Later, Archen took the field again when a trainer's Maractus defeated Haywire. He finished the weakened Grass-type off with Pluck, and subsequently grew to Level 26. Much later, Archen defeated a Team Plasma Grunt in Nimbasa City, and a short while afterward he was forced into the third battle against N, now revealed as the king of Team Plasma. He finished his weakened Sigilyph and grew to Level 27 as a result. Episode 20: We Met on the Subway While exploring Nimbasa City, Emile entered into the Multi-Train challenge alongside Hilda. He entered in Archen and Terrabite, while Hilda entered in her Druddigon and Bouffalant. The duo won their first battle, and then numerous more off-screen. Though Terrabite almost certainly participated in battles, Archen took up most of the scarce time onscreen, and Emile praised him for doing great in the battles, albeit struggling whenever his Ability activated. Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere Offscreen, Emile gave Archen the nickname Roc, which he revealed when he sent out Roc during a battle with Policeman Lou's Herdier on Route 16, east of Nimbasa City. Amidst the training, he grew to Level 28 and learned Acrobatics in place of Quick Guard. ]] Episode 22: Queen Elesa Emile sent Roc out first against Nimbasa City Gym Leader Elesa, not anticipating him to be of much help but wanting to get off Ancient Power, while lamenting not putting the Eviolite back on. Roc took damage when Elesa's first Emolga used Pursuit, and then proceeded to sweep through Elesa's team, knocking out all three of her Pokémon with one Ancient Power each. Left briefly speechless, Emile stated that his performance made up for his hard time against Burgh. Roc also defeated Lass Maya at the Ferris Wheel. Why Emile Chose Archen Archen and Archeops are currently Emile's favorite Pokemon of all time, beating out Lucario before them and Wartortle before it;Pokémon Black & White - Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple he loves the color scheme, finds Archen cute in a "doofy" way, and loves prehistoric reptilian birds. ] Even besides that, however, Archen and its evolved form Archeops have fantastic move pools and stats that surpass even Legendary Pokémon, hampered only by its awful Ability, much like Slaking. It's a glass cannon that's fantastic at what it does, and Emile thought that it would be cool to have a Pokémon like that on his team, plus it has good type coverage considering the rest of his Pokémon. Stats Archen has a Serious Nature, which neither helps nor hinders any stats. Additionally, his characteristic is "Highly curious", meaning that his highest IV is for his Special Attack stat. Moves Current Moves *Pluck (Pre-Episode 17—Present) *Ancient Power (Pre-Episode 17—Present) *Agility (Pre-Episode 17—Present) *Acrobatics (Episode 21–Present) Former Moves *Quick Guard (Episode 17—Episode 21) Nickname Origin ]A roc is an enormous bird of prey in popular Middle Eastern mythology, which also appears in the tabletop RPG Dungeons & Dragons; Emile chose the name based on both that and the play on words since Archen and Archeops are Rock-types. @TriforceZard suggested this name first; others who suggested it include @xandestorm, @Tallacus, @InariRedGates, @TSSB_Greenk4, @ReshiramofTruth, @Chives536, and @ume_coalpaw. Trivia ] *Roc is Emile's first main team member to be a Fossil Pokémon. *Roc is Emile's 2nd Rock-type Pokémon team member, the only other being Billy Bob. *Roc is Emile's 6th Flying-type Pokémon team member, the others being Khold, Volvagia, Altair, Trifecta, and Acrobat. **However, Archen is only the third to have a type other than Normal or Dragon, the others being Volvagia and Acrobat. * Roc is Emile's 40th team member across all of his Pokémon LPs. * Roc is the second of Emile's Pokémon team membes to be nicknamed after a mythical bird, the first one being Moegami. * On December 26, 2017, days before the posting of Episode 17, Chuggaaconroy Wiki Admin and Bureaucrat Volvlogia correctly predicted Archen's inclusion on Emile's team on the comment section of the "Terrabite" article.Terrabite comments section References Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Rock Types Category:Flying Types Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Winged Category:Birds Category:Dinosaurs